Opposing Forces
by Alouete
Summary: Kyo Sohma,a hot-tempered boy who can get mad at almost everything. While Hanajima Saki,a calm and mysterious girl is everything opposite of him.Can love bloom between these opposing forces? SakiXKyo. Discontinued
1. A Strange meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit basket. If I did, Hana-chan and Kyo would have been a couple a long time ago.

Summary: Kyo Sohma, a hot-tempered boy who can get mad at almost everything. While Hanajima Saki, a calm and mysterious girl is everything opposite of him. Can love bloom between these opposing forces?

Setting: 1 month after the last episode of the Anime series.

Explanations:

"…" talking out loud.

'…' thoughts.

…------- Setting change.

(…) Me, talking. (Don't bother reading if you don't care. I mean it, don't.)

Chapter 1: A Strange meeting.

One month have passed since the 'incident' happened, the life in the Shigure's household have finally gotten back to normal. It as if nothing strange had ever happened. Well, if you don't count the Somas turning into normal when being hugged by the opposite gender, everything is pretty normal.

One Sunday morning, at about 9:00 in the morning, we can hear noises that tress make when they fall down deep in the woods. The person who's making that noise is none other than Kyo of course. It almost became a regular basic that he goes into the wood every Sunday to practice his martial arts skills.

'Darn it.' Kyo thought to himself as he jumped up and kicked down a 7-feet tall tree. 'No matter how much I train, I can never beat that stupid mouse. Why?' After that he went on breaking down all the trees nearby.

Flashback

It was yesterday at dinner. Yuki and Kyo is starting a fight once again. Kyo was getting into the position to fight, while Yuki just stood there, waiting. Kyo was the first one to attack, he tried to punch Yuki in the face with his left fist. Yuki dodge it with ease.

Kyo tried again in an attempt to trip Yuki. Yuki jumped up, then land a powerful kick into Kyo's right face sending him cashing hard against the wall.

End Flashback

After 1 hour of non-stop chopping trees, Kyo decided to stop his training for the day. 'That should be enough for today.' He thought, and he turns and looks at all the trees he chopped down. A sweat drop appeared on his head. 'I have to control myself more. If I do this daily, there won't be a forest left.' Then he turns towards the direction of Shigure's house.

After he had taken a shower, he noticed that Tohru and Yuki were missing. 'They're probably out to that 'secret base' place again. What's so cool about that place anyway?' He thought, and then pulls out a carton of milk from the refrigerator. He brought it up to his favorite place to be, the roof.

As he opens the carton to drink it, he closed his eyes and relaxed himself. The small summer breeze flew pass him as he beginning to feel sleepy again. Before he could even take a nap, the bell rang.

'I guess I should answer that.' He thought, and stood up. Since he's on the roof, and forget that he lied dangerously near the end of it, he started to lose his balance. Luckily for the person, who was standing just about 1 foot away that Kyo didn't fall on her. But as for Kyo, he fall flat on his face, this doesn't happen much for he is a cat after all.

"Darn it." Kyo said to himself. Turning to see who is at the door, his eyes was caught in a trance with a pair of deep purple eyes. Time seem to froze as their eyes locked.

As he looks deeper into those beautiful eyes, he saw that it have no end. The person eyes are so deep, as if it was hiding something. Something this person's trying to block away forever. His thoughts were interrupted as the person head turn and their eyes lost contact.

He shook his head, and look to see who it was. His skin shivers a little as he started to recognize her. Hanajima Saki, the scary psychic friend of Tohru was standing right in front of him. She was wearing the same outfit she wore when she and Uotani came to the house for the first time. Something was in her hand.

She was holding out a light-purple handkerchief to him, without saying anything. Kyo was taken by surprise, wondering why she's giving that to him. As he about to speak, he was cut off by her. "Your forehead," She started to speak, in a soft voice that almost as a whisper. "is bleeding."

Kyo put a hand on his forehead and feel the warm red liquid that's pouring out. Unlucky for him, he had hit his head on a sharp rock on the ground when he fell. As his blood keeps pouring down, everything became blurry. His body felt weak and he can't keep his eyes open. The last thing he saw before his pass-out was a flash of purple.

About 30 minutes later -------

'Oww, my head.' Kyo thought as he slowly regaining his strength. Opening his eyes, he saw once again those beautiful purple eyes. Hana noticed that Kyo had awake, so she stood up from her chair, which is about 2 feet from his bed. "So you've awake." She said, as she walks towards him.

Kyo found that he still have enough strength to at least sit up, so he did. He noticed that his head had been carefully bandaged, but there are still little blood leaking out from it.

"What am I doing here?" He asked rubbing his head a little. "It seems you hit your head into a sharp rock when you felt from the roof. You were losing a lot of blood and passed out." She started to tell him what happened in a calm and unreadable voice. "No one was home at the moment, and if I leave you there you might die. So I showed myself in, and carry you to your room so you can rest." She finished.

As Kyo was listening to her, he was silently crushing himself for being so weak. 'So I've skunked to this, save by a girl, this strange one no less. If only I was stronger.' Kyo thought bitterly.

"I was here to look for Tohru-chan. But it would seem that she is not here. I will take my leave now. I apologized for the trouble I cause." She said to him as she was standing up and ready to leave.

"Wait." Kyo said and pulled her hands. And as their hands locked, the electricity power of her ran through him. He shivered at that. Shook his head, then noticed that they were holding hands, he quickly pull away. "Sorry." His apology was small spoken, but Hana heard it anyhow.

"I just want to said, I'm…I…" Kyo spoke, trying to said the word. Saying 'thank you' is not that easy to him, it's like when he tries to said 'sorry' to someone. "You're welcome." Hana cut him off, seeing that he wasn't able to said the word, she made it easier to him.

"How did you know…" Kyo start again, but then the pain in his head came back. He held his head as he tries to endure the pain. "You should rest now. I will bring you some water before I leave." Hana-chan said as she gently pushed him down to his bed. "Also, please tell Tohru-chan that I have the strawberry seed that she asked for. I will leave it here." She said and put down a pack of strawberry seeds on his desk. "Good afternoon." She said and left.

As the door closed, Kyo relaxed for a bit. Lucky that didn't hug him when she carries him to his room. Wait a minute, how can a girl like her carry a guy like him upstairs? And how does she know which room is his? And why does he feel uneasy around her? Feeling like she knows more than she willing to share.

All these question racing through his head, as he breath starting to regain its normal pace. The he noticed that her purple handkerchief was right next to him. "I'll return this to her later." He thought, as he close his eyes, and starts to fall into a deep sleep.

Fade out---------

I hope you like this Chapter. This is the First Fanfic I've ever written, so please review and tell me if you like or not.

If you think it's not good, please tell me how to make it better. All previews and flames are welcome.

Thank you.

Sneak Peak of the next chapter: Kyo's staying home from school. Plans of Arisa and Saki coming over to visit.

(Ok, for these first few chapters, around from 1-3, there won't be much romance between the said couple. Hey, you've got to give them sometime before they start noticing each other, right?)


	2. I'm Pathetic

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruit basket. If I did, Hana-chan and Kyo would have been a couple a long time ago.

**Summary**: Kyo Sohma, a hot-tempered boy who can get mad at almost everything. While Hanajima Saki, a calm and mysterious girl is everything opposite of him. Can love bloom between these opposing forces?

**Writer apology**: Sorry, sorry, and sorry. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I was so caught up in everything that I almost completely forgotten about this fanfic. But I'll try and update more this time, if possible once a week. Sorry again.

**Explanations**:

"…" talking out loud.

'…' thoughts.

…------- Setting change.

(…) Me, talking. (Don't bother reading if you don't care. I mean it, don't.)

**Chapter 2: I'm pathetic. **

About one hour after Hana-chan had left, Tohru and Yuki finally returned from their trip to the so-call 'secret base'. As they entered and noticed the house was strangely quiet. Uncomfortable with the feeling, Yuki decided to call out to a certain orange-head. "Hey, stupid cat, where are you hiding now?" Yuki called, with his right hand near his mouth to make it louder.

Inside Kyo's room. -------

Kyo, who is still half-asleep in his room due to the 'accident' occurred earlier, heard his name being called and opened his eyes. Slowly, he sat up from his bed. 'Darn it,' Kyo thought, rubbing his head. 'The pain wouldn't go away. But I can't let that dumb mouse see me like this.'

Pride got the better of him as he start to remove the bloodstained bandages that was wrapped on his head by a certain psychic girl. Lucky for him the blood had stopped bleeding and only left him with a mid-side scar on top of his head, and was covered by his messy hair. 'Good, they won't know anything if I act normal.' Kyo thought, and then throw the bandages inside the nearby trash can.

But before he left, he noticed the purple handkerchief on his pillow and picked it up, tucking it inside his pocket, then leave the room.

Downstairs: Living Room. -------

When Kyo came down, he noticed that Yuki and Tohru had returned from wherever they have gone. Yuki, who is now sitting near the table and sipping tea make by Tohru, noticed his arrival and can't help but said a sly remark. "So, finally decided to show your face, idiot?" He started, and then takes a sip of the warm tea. "Where have you been hiding?"

Hearing what Yuki said, Tohru popped her head out of the kitchen. "Oh, Kyo-kun, we thought you weren't home as you didn't answer the call. Would you like to eat lunch now? Where were you? I'm sorry we didn't look for you." Tohru was going into one of her trance where she keep going on and on with what's on her mind. Kyo had gotten used to this, and somehow, he enjoyed hearing her like this. It reminds him the thing he often forgot, that there are people who cared for him.

"I would like something to eat now." He said to Tohru and stops her talking. Then turn to Yuki. "And I wasn't hiding, I'm not some stupid mice who do nothing but hide all day." (Well, it was partly true. Mice does like hiding from people. I know, I think it sound weird too.) Satisfied with his remark, he sat down across from Yuki and put his chin on his hand.

But before long, the pain from his head came back. 'Darn it Kyo,' He scolded himself. 'You've endured more painful things than this. Just act normal.' He decided to not let the two before him see him in weakness, so he starts a conversation about them. "And where have you two gone off to?" He asked them, trying not to sound weak, ignoring the almost unbearable pain in his head.

"Here you go, Kyo-kun." Tohru said as she set before him a dish contain 2 small fried fish, a small cup contains a stew, and a big helping of rice. "Sorry we returned so late." Tohru start as she took her seat and start to eat her own helping of lunch. "Yuki-kun and I took a look at the 'secret base' and it turn out most of the plants there really need more fertilizer. We took a long time to pick out the fertilizer too, because we didn't know much about this type of thing. Sorry if we made you worry." Tohru finished with an apology.

"I couldn't care less." Kyo answer, half trying to sound like normal, the other half trying desperately not to have another black out due to his injured head. 'Darn it, darn it, darn it.' Kyo keep scolding himself constantly in his head, trying to push the pain away.

"Kyo-kun? Are you ok? Why aren't you eating? Don't you like the food?" Tohru asked, throwing question at him. "I'm fine." Kyo said, almost like he was snapping at her. After that, he starts to pick up the food before him. But right then the pain grew stronger and stronger. Kyo knew he was going to lose this fight, so he gave up as the images before him turned black once more.

The last thing he can make out is the worried face of Tohru, running towards him. And the face of a surprised Yuki.

Kyo Room. -------

Opening his eyes and realizing the familiar background of his room, Kyo put one hand on his head. 'Man, I can't even win a fight with my own head, let alone Yuki.' Kyo thought bitterly, then realizing someone was moving near him. He sat up, and noticed a half-sleeping Tohru by his bed-side.

'She's an idiot.' He thought as he looked at her sleeping form. Yes, she is an idiot, but he was drawn to her. She always cared about others, even more than her own. And what she had said when he turned into the hideous monster because of the curse had surprised him even more. She's the first, no; she might be the only girl in the world who could have said that to him. (Giving some hint here, key word? 'Might'.)

Realizing what he is doing, looking at Tohru in her sleep, he blush a little. Then decided to wake her up. Shaking her gently with his hand, Tohru started to regain conscious. "Huh? Where am I?" Tohru asked herself a bit before snapped back to reality. "Oh my goodness, Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun, you're awake, I was so worry." She said, almost loud enough to be a scream. "Are you ok Kyo-kun? Why didn't you tell us your head was injured?"

'So they found out. Way to go Kyo, you weakling.' He wanted o beat himself up for being like this. "I'm ok. It wasn't a serious injury. It'll heal soon." He answered her, looking away. He knows he is lying though. Even though some of the pain had gone thanks to the good sleep he just has, the pain was still there.

"No, you are not alright." A familiar voice cut off his thoughts as a figure enter the room, accompany by Yuki and Shigure. The figure was none other then Hatori Sohma himself, the doctor of the Sohma family. Knowing he can no longer lie, Kyo gave up with his act.

Hatori walk directly towards Kyo's bed and look at him for a moment. Tohru had already got out of the way and joined back with Shigure and Yuki. "Your head had suffered through many injuries before, as I have known. But this is the worst you have ever got. I won't ask how you manage to get hurt like this, but you have to be more careful." Hatori said, almost too much due to his coldness towards others. "In your condition, it's plain to see that you won't be going to school tomorrow, or for the next 3 days for that matter." Hatori complete, with his usual unemotional voice. Then he turned to Shigure and threw him a bottle that seems to contain pills.

"You make sure that he drinks this, Shigure. The direction is on it. I'm leaving now." He said, walking out of the door. "But you just came. Don't you want to stay awhile? To be alone with me?" Shigure asked jokingly, knowing what the answer will be. "No." Hatori said, simply and firmly then left.

Now the attention has been turned back to Kyo, which he hates. "So, the ever so proud kitty finally had been beaten down by a little head injury? Pathetic." Yuki said that, in a mocking voice. 'I jus knew this was gonna happen.' Kyo thought, not answering to Yuki's remark.

"Kyo-kun, how did you get such an injury? Are you really ok?" That came from the ever so concerned Tohru. "I felt from the roof." Kyo said, and regretted to have ever said it. "Falling from a roof? But you're a cat Kyo, cat don't get hurt in falling." That came from Shigure, he seemed to be surprised.

Not wanting to talk anymore to any of them, Kyo just lay back down to his bed and turn to the other side. Crushing at him for being so pathetic. Lucky for him the others left him alone and retreated down the stairs. Closing his eyes, trying to forget the thing just happened, Kyo enter the peaceful state known as sleep.

Next morning: School. -------

"Hey Tohru-chan, where's orange-head? Is he playing hooky?" Uotani Arisa, often called as Uo-chan, asked the worried Tohru at lunch time. After hearing her name being called, Tohru snapped back from reality, and answer. "Kyo-kun is staying home today. He have a very bad head injury, I think he won't be coming to school for the next 3 days or so. I hope he'll be alright." Tohru answered, honest as ever.

"What, orange-head is sick? We can't have that now, can we?" Uo-chan, now having a plan hatched in her head, smirked. "Tohru, we'll be coming to your house today, ok?" Arisa said, putting her hands on Tohru shoulders. "Huh?" That's all Tohru had as a reply to her friend. "I want to check on our poor little Kyo-kun. We can't leave him alone in his time of hardship." Uo-chan said, a sudden outburst of excitement filled her. "You'll come too, right Hana-chan?"

Hana-chan, who has been quiet during the whole time they were talking was somehow interested in the topic. 'I did not know that his injury was so serious. I guess I was partly at fault for causing it.' She thought, remembering the events of yesterday. After being asked the question, she answers in her normal tone. "I have nothing to do today."

Knowing the type of person Hana-chan is, Uo-chan knew that supposed to mean she wants to go with her. "Then its settle, we'll be going to visit the poor orange-head when school's over." Uo-chan said clapping her hands together as if to seal the deal.

Fade out -------

I wanted to continue writing, but I decided to save it for later chapter. I'm really sorry again for the long wait; you probably thought I forgot all about this fanfic already. But I promise I'll try and update soon. (Depending on how many people actually read it and leave a review that is. Just kidding. It would be nice though)

If you think it's not good, please tell me how to make it better. All previews and flames are welcome.

Thank you.

**Sneak Peak: **The visit to the Sohma place. Kyo being mocked by Uo-chan. Will try and include more HanaXKyo things after the next chapter. (So please stay with me, and review what you think.)


	3. Disturping Thoughts

**Disclaimer**: If I have owned Fruit Baskets, Hanajima-san would have a lot more part on the series. So as you can see, I don't own Fruit Baskets.

**Writer Apology: **OK, you all might want to bite my head off for not updating for the last months, right? I'm really, really sorry. But I have a good reason for not updating. I was in the hospital for the last 3 months because I fell and hit my head into solid stone ground. I have to undergo some surgery that I'm sure you don't want to know about, so I was not able to do any writing at all during that time. I just got out 1 week ago, and tried to clear my head so I can finally post this chapter. Hopefully I won't have anymore accidents, you won't believe how horrible it was for me.

**Explanations**:

"…" talking out loud.

'…' thoughts.

…------- Setting change.

(…) Me, talking. (Don't bother reading if you don't care. I mean it, don't.)

**(I won't be posting to items above in the following chapters; you should know it already, right?)**

**Chapter 3:Disturping Thoughts. **

After school -------

"You're not ready yet?" Uo-chan asked the brown haired girl who is gathering her things. The bell had rang 5 minutes ago, and everyone had left, except for Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and Tohru.

"I'm sorry." Tohru said her apologies as she continue to gather her items. Uo-chan just sigh as she pull a chair and sit down. "You take too long to pack up, Tohru." "Ah… Really?" Tohru replied, after pausing a bit, with a question.

"Come to think of it…" A voice suddenly spoke. "Tohru-chan has always been the last one to leave the classroom, did she not?" It was from none other then the infamous psychic girl of the school, Hana-chan herself. "Hey, you're right." Uo-chan exclaim as she remember all those times. "Why, Tohru?" She asked, curious.

"Ah… well … I don't want to get in anyone's way while they exiting the class, since I was always so clumsy, so I guess… I just stay until everyone have left?" Tohru replied, nervously. "Oh, poor Tohru-chan." Hana-chan and Uo-chan both say at the same time as they give Tohru a hug. "I should have known." Hana-chan said softly as she releases her dearest friend. 'Tohru-chan, you are too kind.' She thought. Then her memory shifted back to what they were supposed to do.

When Hana-chan had found out that Kyo's injuries was much worse then she thought, she can't help but feel a bit guilty. 'I have always thought that he have a strong body, and should be able to withstand that fall easily.' She thought as she recall all those stuns he pulled before. 'I guess I forgot for a moment that he is a human being.' She smiled slightly inside her mind at that comment.

"Ok, let's go now! We can't let poor ol' orange head wait now, can we?" Hana-chan snapped back to reality when she heard the energetic voice of a certain blond in their group. "Yes, we should hurry. Yuki-kun won't be home soon today, he has a meeting, I think." Tohru replied, with almost the same energy, only weaker. With that, they left the school ground.

Shigure's Household. -------

Kyo, who is unaware of what about to happen, was lying in his bed. The headache had gone away, but his body is still numb, so he did not want to move anywhere yet. (Not that he can walk very good anyway.) Unable to sleep, he let his thoughts drift freely through his head.

Looking over the table, he saw the strawberry seeds that was entrusted to him by a certain raven haired girl. 'Humh… I forgot all about that.' He sighed, then remember something and reach in his right pocket, his hand touched a delicate fabric. His thoughts then shifted to Hana-chan.

'That girl sure is a strange one.' Just then, he start to remember all those times he was scared half to death by her. 'Who am I kidding? She's just plain scary. Why does someone like Tohru hang out with her?' He asked himself, then stop. Remembering all those times she had protected Tohru, (We all know how she do it, right? sweatdrops) sometime she can even be call over protective. 'I've heard about the violent girl's (referring to Uo-chan) story, but I know nothing about that girl's past. That girl's a mystery.'

He suddenly realized what he is doing, and mentally slap himself. 'Why am I thinking of electric girl all of a sudden? Maybe something **is **wrong with my head." He thought, and decides to take a small nap to clear his mind.

Fade out -------

There you have it, the 3rd chapter. I'm sorry that it was so short, but I think ending it there is good, so I did it. If I continue, it would be too long, so… well, I didn't. And I did add some SakiXKyo scene in this chapter. See? They thought about each other. What did you expect? They saying something like: " I think I'm in love?" Not a chance.

**Wanted add: **For disclaimer job of this fic, I'm tired from doing it. (I'm lazy.)

If you are interested, please post the following information of your character, in the review. I will be needing about 3 helpers, so please, please help me out.

Name:

–Age

Appearance:

–Personality

–Background.

That's all, if you want to please help me.

**Replying to the reviewers:**

**Karou-Ken: **Thank you very much, I'm gald people liked what I wrote. Please continue to review, and try to bear with me as the story proceeds.

**Evil-nalia: **Thank you tears tears

**Al: **Thank you for the short but meaningful review.

**The Cheshire Katt: **Agreed with you, but keep in mind that they barely have any relationship with each other, so this fic will go slow but steady with the rising of SakiXKyo's relationship.

**MichaleaLove:** Thank you, here's the update. (Read the top to find out why I haven't been updating.)

**Kaiyokochan:** If you have the time, I could use some help in grammar. Thank you for reading my fic.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Sneak Peak: **Finally, they came to the house to visit Kyo. (They, referring to the trio: Hana-chan, Uo-chan, and Tohru.) Kyo's not having a good time. And might have a cute scene between Kyo and Hana-chan. (Heed the word: Might.)


End file.
